1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a connection to a cleaning section.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 discloses a battery powered cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,246 discloses a battery powered cleaning device with a removable rechargeable battery pack. Other relevant U.S. patents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,736 U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,231 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,417 U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,417 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,115 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,293 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,254 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,790 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,043 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,941 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,883 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,948 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,228 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,747 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,076 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,257 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,998 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,035 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,706 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,550 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,551 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,185 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,398 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,480 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,890 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,596 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,828